


2月14日

by magicalmari



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SouYo Valentine's Day fanfic contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2月14日

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> It's been awhile since I was able to have one of my ideas completed to their end. Whew!  
> Please do tell me if there's any mistakes!

Spring time is slowly coming around to Yasoinaba once again.

Looking through the window beside my desk, I have a clear view of the cherry blossom trees outside and their lush green coat on their branches. Soon, by the end of this month they’ll be turning into the pretty pink everyone loves.

Once I finished fixing my bed, I sat down on my desk and grabbed my ruled note and a pen. I began composing a lengthy letter, describing events that I have done the day before. Once I reached the third page, I decided to cut the story short and promised to continue it in the next letter for I am afraid I may go overboard again like the first time. After neatly folding them thin and small, I reached out for the pack of white envelopes that were sitting on the top of the shelf beside me. And before I forgot something, I carefully tear the current page of the sketchbook containing my latest drawing and place it inside the envelope as well.

On cue, Nanako knocks on my bedroom door.

“Nii-chan, are you ready to go?” she asks. “Yes, I’ll be joining you in a minute.” I replied back and I hurriedly sealed the envelope close. Since I do not have enough time left to write the name on the front, I slipped it underneath my swallow-shaped paper weight and joined Nanako downstairs.  
Today was February 14th, Valentine’s Day. It’s a special day for love and lovers.

“Let’s go onii-chan!” Nanako prodded and we left for the neighbouring city to shop for chocolates. We were lucky enough to have found a store with not much customers milling around.

This year, I’ve decided to buy something that I feel he’ll totally like a lot. I spied a box of limited edition chocolates that is shaped like musical notes and they’re of the dark chocolate variety. It’s a little expensive, but it’s perfect. As I have it rang up at the counter, I asked the shopkeeper if I can have some of the pretty orange ribbon I spied behind her. She smiled at me and turned her back to cut a few length of it to my surprise. Returning back to me, I saw the rolled up orange in her palm and places it on mine.  
“Is that your special other’s favourite colour?” asks the lady. I nodded and smiled fondly at the warm orange hue cradled in my hand. I soon pocketed it to prevent it from getting lost.

Once Nanako had her items rang up and paid, we headed back to Inaba.

It was 3:30 pm when we got back to the Dojima residence. Grateful that we were able to get home early miraculously, I quickly prepared and packed my things that were necessary for the second and most important part of today’s list. Making sure that everything’s a-okay for the nth time, I slipped my shoes back on and I was ready to go.

“Nii-chan, wait up!” Nanako called and rushed towards me, halting my advance for a bit. “Give this to him for me!” she held up to me a bouquet of red petite roses. “Thank you, Nanako” I smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

“Don’t be too late now, big bro!”

“Yes, I’ll keep that in mind” and with that I was off to my next destination.  
\--

.

.

.

.

The late afternoon’s crisp, cold air blows into my face as I walked through the countless rows of marble slabs.

It may sound surprising to others, but it doesn’t feel so bad one bit. Somehow, I found my lips have curved up into a small smile.

As I stopped on the 22nd spot on the 6th row, I knelt down in front of grave marker and placed the box of chocolates and Nanako’s roses on the small altar.

 

 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yosuke. I love you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister told me I was evil (LOL) that I wrote a fic like this.  
> So, worry not! Another Valentine's story would be coming out in a few days in time.  
> And it's going to be a happy end this time! ♪


End file.
